Batteries are available to provide energy for self-powered devices. Various chemistries, construction methods, and battery profiles have been developed for use in self-powered devices. But as technology evolves, new applications would benefit from new battery configurations. For example, known applications could benefit from improvements in battery chemistries, constructions methods, and battery profiles. Specifically, improved battery profiles could enable improved device profiles, which could widen the range of possible implantation locations. Such a range would widen, in part, because improved shapes could address existing problems, such as non-preferred levels of hemodynamic drag, turbulence, fluid sheer stress and stagnation.
Improved batteries should provide as much electrical performance as existing battery designs. Additionally, new designs should be compatible with efficient manufacturing methods. Further, new designs should offer a wide range of configurations to make possible various applications.